1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learn display updating program and a learn display updating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a learn display updating program and a learn display updating apparatus for learning words.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for learning words, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2004-5762 has been known. In the related art, a next or a previous word is displayed in response to an operation by an up and down cursor key. Furthermore, an execution key is pushed in a state an arbitrary word is displayed, the translation of the word is displayed.
By the way, for learning words like English words and kanji characters, flip-cards are often utilized. The flip-cards are made up of a plurality of sheets of paper each describing a word and the translation (how to read) on the front surface and the reverse surface, respectively. Generally, a learner first looks at a word on the front surface to remember the translation, and turns over the sheet to take a glimpse of the translation if he or she does not remember it and returns it back to check whether or not the word on the front side is memorized. When one word is memorized, the process is moved to a next word to perform a similar work. If the learner is not completely certain to memorize it, the process is returned to the previous word to repeat a similar work.
However, in the related art, such a work is hard to perform. Even if it is performed, an operation of pushing the execution key corresponds to an operation of turning over a sheet, and therefore, the execution key has to be pushed frequently, resulting in low operability. As a result, an effective learning cannot be performed.
In addition, in a case that a display content is updated, a key, etc. has often to be operated without being limited to the apparatus for learning words, and an update to suit preferences or situations of the user cannot sometimes be performed.